Peace of Mind
by Crystal Persian
Summary: Mike's never really understood the term, be careful for what you wish for, but sometimes wishes end up being good or bad, but they always have a catch


_Okay, I'm co-writing this with my BFF, and we'll be using Ocs in the form of my good friend and I called Krystal(me) and Kat(her), but they're showing up the next chapter...and they will with another girl who we're gonna call Helen...and we're putting Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown in this since she rules!!_

_Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT(Even though we want to!), or Xiaolin Showdown, we only own our OCs that will be in later chapters_

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the huge city of New York. Well, unless you count sirens and stuff like that... AND if you count...

"RRRRR!!!!! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KARAI KICKED US OUTTA ANOTHER LAIR! THAT CHICK IS A FREAKIN REINCARNATION OF SHREDDER!" Screamed a frustrated Raph while punching the wall, leaving a dent in it. It was true... After Karai had found their lair, she pretty much did to it what she did to the other one, and now the turtles and Splinter had to take refuge at April's once again.

"Raph, calm down!" Leo shouted at his hot headed bro, while holding him back to stop him from destroying the innocent wall, "We're all mad about it, but we can't destroy April's apartment... again," Hearing this made Raph let out a deep sigh, before going to sit on the couch.

"I know... I'm just peeved... Karai and her stupid goons really tick me off," he huffed, while crossing his arms.

"Raph... EVERYTHING ticks you off," Don stated, while working on a new invention.

"Not EVERYTHING," Raph snapped back... before thinking about it for a moment... "All right everything," He sighed in defeat.

"Oh, by the way... Smooth move Raph!" Mikey suddenly stated outta nowhere, while pointing at the now dented wall, "I'm sure April's gonna LOVE you for that!" Hearing that made the guys realize that Mikey was right. April would be STEAMED at him for doing that to her wall. They had to fix it before she and Splinter came home, and FAST! The only question was... How?

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Hey guys, Splinter and I are back," April shouted as she and Splinter made their way up the steps to the apartment. Just as she opened the door, she and Splinter were greeted with an unusual sight. The turtles... we're just sitting around, doing... nothing.

"Is everything alright my sons?" Splinter asked, his voice cutting through the silence. When this was heard, Leo jumped to his feet and went over to their sensei.

"Of course master Splinter," he stated while bowing, "Everything's—" "I thought my bookcase was near the window," April suddenly said, making the guys flinch as she stared at the bookcase that was once by the window, and was now near her bedroom door.

It was the only thing the turtles... I mean, Don could come up with... they didn't have time to go shopping for paint and stuff, so they just took the bookcase and placed it in front of the dent.

"No April," Don said nervously from his spot on the couch, "It's always been there," April sent him a confused look before shrugging it off and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries she and Splinter went for. As soon as her and Splinter's back were turned, the four let out a sigh.

"Okay," April sighed as she and Splinter came back into the room as soon as they finished unloading, "Now that Splinter and I are back, we should get back on the subject." April stated as she and everyone sat somewhere. "Have you had any luck fixing the lair? Or finding a new one?" April asked in a worried voice.

"Well, the repairs are taking awhile, but they're going good... as for finding a new lair... that's not so good," Donny stated sadly... He was still upset that this lair also had a lot of his unreplaceable stuff broken or even burned from the fight.

"Yeah, and we can always go see if there's any parts in our old lair," Mikey sighed while stroking Klunk on the head...

"Yeah, we should really go back to where the place is totally destroyed, thanks to Stockman," Leo stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, but hey, we kicked his butt, and he's a just a brain now in a robot body... heck, we took out the Shredder," Raph stated gruffly.

"He's right," Don vouched, before thinking for a moment, "No wait... Leo took out the Shredder.

"Whatever," Raph muttered.

After the discussion, everyone went silent... minutes passed. An eerie silence crept over the room as noone talked. Mikey sat in his spot, unable to take it any longer, "I WISH SOMETHING EXCITING WOULD HAPPEN!" he shouted, scaring everyone.

Raphael let out a growl, and reached over to Mikey smacking him in the back of the head.

"Shut up ya bonehead." he snarled while Mikey rubbed the back of his sore head. However, little did these mutants and humans know... Mikey was about to get his wish...

(Somewhere... in a whole new galaxy...)

In another galaxy, far from earth... there was a planet... a planet full of honor...

The planet was honorable, because of the people that lived there. The people weren't just your normal aliens... no. They were human like creatures that were skilled in the ways of the ancient martial arts. However, they didn't only learn in the way of the shadows... they also learned in the way of the light. They did this, in order to balance themselves, like yin and yang... however, there was a group of ninjas and kunoichi that were banned long ago and have never been seen again... that is... until today...

Atop a hill... looking over the small town, stood a woman with an evil aura around her soul. She was wearing a blood red cloak around her, so noone could see her face or body... only her eyes showed. Those eyes, that were the same shade of red that matched her cloak, stared at the city with hate and disgust... Oh how she longed for this day to come. The day where she would get the scrolls of the ancient ones that should've been intrusted to her and not her brother, the day where she would burn the whole planet down... and the day... she would spill her brother's blood and obtain the ancient ones greatest weapons...

Giving one last hated stare at the town, the cloaked woman turned to her army of ninja and kunoichi that were standing behind her.

"THIS IS THE DAY!" she shouted, her voice full of venom, "THE DAY WE KILL THIS RETCHED PLANET, AND TAKE BACK WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY OURS! IS EVERYONE READY?!" as soon as that was shouted, the large group of warriors shouted at the top of their lungs.

(Inside of town)

Inside one of the do-jos of the peaceful village, a man with white hair wearing light white ninja garb suddenly came out of meditation, and sighed heavily...

"So..." He whispered into the silence of the room as he stood... "It is time..." as he said this, he made his way to a passageway underneath the temple.

* * *

_CLIFFY! I just had to end it there! You'll find out what i mean in the NEXT chapter! PLEASE review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
